Never Leave Me
by TCallaghan
Summary: Percabeth and please give reviews!
1. Chapter 1

I wake up to Percy shaking me, "What the-", Percy covers my mouth and gestures to be quiet. I take his hand off my mouth mouth, "Percy what the hell are you doing, you cant be in this cabin!" , I whisper angrily. He does that cute smirk that breaks my heart into a million pieces, and pulls me out of bed.

We are running down towards the lake when I whisper more worried than angry now," Percy the harpies!", he just shrugs and keeps running. We are almost there when I relies that he is dressed in a suit, _Where on earth did he get that?_ I wonder. Percy stops on the beach and asks, "In the water or right here?"

"That depends." I respond.

"On?"

"What you're doing."

"Well I'm afraid I can't tell you, so which one?"

"Fine", I say, "underwater." He smiles and plunges into the water, I giggle and take off after him.

I open my eyes and know immediately that I made the right choice; Percy has convinced all the beautiful sea creatures to swim near by, and even put candles in air bubbles. My clothes are dry so I know Percy made a protective bubble for me as soon as I jumped in. I turn around looking for Percy and spot him to my left waiting for me. I make my way over, "So?", he asks

Percy"' I respond, "its beautiful!"

"Great I was hoping it wouldn't be too much!"

I laugh, " This could never be too much!" I look around the sun is just rising and is making the ocean a beautiful sea blue, _Just like Percy's eyes. _A sunset orange seahorse swims over and nuzzles me "Awww", I say. "Percy why are you all dressed up and why are we even out here?", I ask starting to get confused. "Annabeth Chase", he gets down on one knee and time stops. _We've been dating for 8 years but what if I'm not ready! I love Percy but this is a lot! What if he realizes he doesn't love me! No I think he wouldn't have done all this if he didn't love me! _I collect my thoughts and the world spins again. "You are my one and only I could never love anyone but you, will you marry me", he opens up a tiny velvet box and inside is a beautiful ring. Its silver with a tiny horse lying on top the horse is sea blue with gray eyes, mane, and tail. "Yes!" I exclaim, we wrap each other up and time really does go still while we kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

There has never been a wedding at Camp-Half-blood. We asked Chiron a day after the proposal if we could have a wedding here. "Well, I guess its not written anywhere that you cant, but are you sure you want to carry on with this?", asks Chiron "You guys are Half-bloods and lots of things can happen."

"That's why we are marring early so we can enjoy life together longer!" replies Percy, he glances over at me and winks.

"But-"

"I know you're trying to protect us but we made this choice together and its decided we are getting married it may not be here but it will be somewhere." Chiron sighs, " Ok, but everything has to be prepared for the Summer Solstice." _Ok sounds good. Wait that's in a week! "_Chiron that's in a _week_!" I cry. "I know", he responds, "this evening we will announce the wedding and you're fellow campers can help you prepare." Percy looks at me and raises an eyebrow, asking me if I agree. "Hmmmm", I say, "Fine but everyone we ask to chip in has to."

"Ok" responds Chiron

"Thank you so much Chiron!"

"Wait what about a honeymoon?" I ask

Chiron's eye widen a tad but then go back to normal "A week of free time here at Camp-Half-blood", he says, "before and after the wedding, so you can prepare." Percy and me both look at each other and smile. I know instantly that we are thinking the same thing; this is going to be amazing! I run up to Chiron and give him a bear hug then a kiss on the cheek, "You are the best Camp Director ever!" I exclaim. Chiron blushes but then puts his serious face on and says, "Now run along you still have classes today though!" I nod and Percy shakes hands with Chiron, while we are leaving the Big House I glance behind me and see Chiron smiling to himself

While I get my food I glance over at the Poseidon table, Tyson and Percy are talking silently together while Ella perches nearby. Tyson notices me, and waves at me so hard I think some people walking behind him got blown over. I cant help but smile, Tyson is the only brother Percy knows of I know Percy will choose him for his Best Man. Percy Iris-Messaged Tyson after we talked to Chiron, told him it was very important and that he come down as soon as possible. I get my food ad sit back down with my food I smile into my plate and think about my coming big day.

After dinner Chiron gets on the Platform and asks me and Percy to come up, me and Percy glance at each other and I give him a nervous smile and he gives one back. We get on the platform while Chiron gets everyone's attention, "Ok everyone settle down and listen up!" Everyone looks up towards the platform. "We have some very big news", says Chiron "Percy and Annabeth have decided to get married!" Everyone's mouth drops, you could hear a pin drop. While everyone gapes at us I manage to squeak "Ta-da!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Piper jumps up from the Aphrodite table and storms up to me, obviously in a rage.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I thought I'd wait until everyone knew."

"But-"

"Piper you know now please stop making a fuss."

"Okay but if you don't tell me if something this big happens again…"

"I will I promise don't worry."

After piper and I had shared our excited whispers, Clarissa decided to ruin the whole thing "Seaweed brain's gettin' married!" Figures the whole Ares cabin thought this was hilarious. While the Ares cabin cried out in laughter a group of tree nymphs came over "Annabeth we would love to help with the flowers!" I reply, "Okay sounds good!"

Percy and I decided to take a break from all the commotion at dinner and went for a walk along the lake. " Percy this is going to be amazing!" he looks at me with those beautiful eyes,

"I know, but Annabeth how would we ever be able to settle down and maybe start a family in this camp? I mean you can't come in my cabin, and I can't go in yours. Remember the Roman camp how they had universities and houses, why can't we make Camp Half- Blood like that. I want to be able to have a family but I want them to be safe."

"Percy we will find a way I promise."

"I love you Annabeth Chase."

"I love you too." And with that I give him a come and get me grin and take off down the beach. He soon catches up to me and tickles me to the ground, but what was first playful soon turns into something else. "Annabeth please don't _ever_ leave me." I look straight into his eyes "I won't _ever_ leave you." He smiles and kisses me, he then takes me into his arms and we lay there watching the stars not caring about anything but each other."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

"Okay so what kind of dress were you thinking of having?" asks Piper "Well, actually I haven't even thought about the dress." I respond. It was just a day after Chiron had announced Percy's and Annabeth's marriage, the sun was just starting to fade leaving a pink and orange hue in the sky. Piper had started talking to Annabeth and taking notes as they walked to the campfire. "Annabeth that's the most important part!" Piper remarks, "I know but everything's just so crazy right now, I can't think of everything!" I respond slightly agitated. I stare into the sunset as Piper babbles on about the cake and the dress, thinking about what Percy had said the other night about not really being able to start a family here or be able to live a life with each other. I sigh and Piper asks "What you don't like this idea?" "No", I respond quickly "it's a great idea I was just thinking." "Oh", says Piper "Anyways I was thinking we should try to make the theme a little bit oceany but we should also throw in like books, scrolls, owls, and olive branches to represent your mother Athena"

"Percy!" I call out as we walk back to our cabins; he glances over and smiles "Hey!" I could see all the stars tonight it was beautiful there was even a full moon. "So I as thinking maybe tomorrow we could go and test some of the cakes they've made, check out some flowers and maybe even go dress and tuxedo shopping." He responds "Okay that sounds great I can't wait!" And with that he wraps me in his arms and gives me a peck on the cheek. I smile up to him give him a kiss and we walk to the cabins silently holding hands.

"So we've decided to make all the cakes on the inside blue in honor of Percy's mother, we then decorated the outside of the cakes with a layer of white fondant and hand painted olive trees on all the cakes." Says the camp cook. "Oh my gods Percy this one is so good!" I remark, he comes over grabs my fork and takes a bite "Mmmmm, that is good but lets try them all before making any decisions." He says with a wink, and I get the message; don't worry we'll get that one. Once we tried all the cakes Percy looked at me "The first one?" and I nod, "The first cake that we tried please." Says Percy, "Ahh good choice." Says the cook. Percy and I smile as we walk out of the cabin. "So this is really happening." I say as if I've been dreaming this whole time, "Of course Annabeth." he says as he takes my hands in his. I smile as we walk over to the car taking us to the city.

"Oh Annabeth this ones beautiful!" says Piper; I had brought all my bridesmaids along so they could pick out there dresses too. "Yes, but your dresses have to match mine, if I can ever find one." I grumble. "Here try this one on I have a feeling you will look like a goddess in it!" she says excitedly, I roll my eyes but grab the dress and go into the dressing room. "Wow!" I say quietly after putting the dress on. It was bright white with lace and a tad bit of sparkles running down the dress it had a sweetheart neckline and was sleeveless. It was tight at the top but around the waist started to puff out like a ball gown at my waist area. I put my hair into a quick braid that goes over my shoulder and hurry out to show Piper. When a run out its not Piper I see but a man, and he says "Hello pretty lady" with a wicked grin, and with that I am knocked out cold by something blunt behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

I awake in a haze unaware of what's going on, but then I here a voice saying "Annabeth!" quietly. Then it all comes rushing back Percy purposing, me going dress shopping with the bridesmaids, and then finally being kidnapped by that man. I open my eyes to see a woman over top of me slapping my face. My reflexes kick in and the women is soon pinned to the ground by a girl in a wedding dress, "Who the hell are you!?" The room is too dim to properly see her face. "Gods Annabeth it's just me Piper, remember?" I let go and look at Piper, "I'm so sorry Piper!" She gets up, "Its okay I understand." I get a better look at the room; it looked like a someone's unfurnished basement. There were some sort of tools up against the walls, I look at them closely. "Torture tools Annabeth." Says Piper, "I've already checked out the entire place; the only way to get out is a hatch in the ceiling" I look to see where she is pointing and see a square line of light on the ceiling. "Oh." I reply numbly, thinking about the promise I made to Percy and how worried he must be.

After trying countless times to open the hatch up a man comes down and gives us what I assume is sleeping gas. Before falling back into a deep sleep I see the man tie up Piper, even drugged she was trying to charmspeak him, "You should…let us…go." He laughs, "That doesn't work with me pretty lady!" As he puts a rag around her mouth, but right before blackness I see Piper bite down hard on his hand. He slaps her so hard I think that the slap knocked her out not the drugs. "Bitch." I hear him say, and then everything is black.

I awake in a car to whispering, "She's saved countless lives we should let her go!" A woman responds to the man, "No she will be worth millions of drachmas." The man agrees "Fine but-" I jump up and swing my fists trying to hit anybody, but just end up seeing dots in my vision. "The next time you try that we will shock you harder." The woman says to me, "What is your name and who are you?" I ask slightly hazy "You will call me Red and this man is Redgy." She responds. I finally get the chance to look at my surroundings; I see that I'm in a van with two seats in the front, one for the driver and one for the passenger. I look to see that I'm chained up and that electrical wires are attached to the chains, then remembering that they had shocked me. I was sitting on the floor, I look over to see Piper knocked out cold on the floor but also chained up. "Piper wake up!" I say to her "No use." Says Red "She was acting up so we gave her more sleeping gas." I sigh. Redgy was driving and Red was in the passenger seat, "Where are we going?" I ask, "To the auction." she responds, slightly confused I ask, "Why?" she responds as if I'm the stupidest thing she's ever seen "To sell the whole lot of you of course." With that she climbed to the back of the van and puts a cloth over my mouth. Before passing out I look out the window to see a semi pulling a livestock trailer in front of us.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

I here crying when I awake, I look around and see tons of children. I get the feeling that we are all Half Bloods. Piper taps my shoulder and says, "They are auctioning them off there used to be way more. One leaves about every 10 minutes." I ask, "To who?" She looks over and mouths "monsters". I realize the littler ones don't quite understand what's happening. "Oh" I say. At that moment women comes in with a bodyguard, I see her point at me and whisper to the bodyguard, "Annabeth Chase" I gasp and Piper grabs my arm, I manage to stay calm. _Maybe another Half Blood is trying to buy us. _I know it's not true but I still hope. We are all to drugged to be able to over throw them and I am much to drugged to be able to think straight. "Piper no matter what you get out of here I'll try to knock his keys off, and you can try those on the door. If I don't make it…" She immediately objects, "No, you are getting out of here, we all are." By then the bodyguard is on us, he jerks on my arm and I know immediately it's been broken. I scream out in pain but lash out with my other arm. I know I hit something I scream really loud so that no one will here hit the floor. I glance at Piper close to fainting from pain; she looked as if everything that had happened was her fault. They carry me out of the room.

They tell me I must look presentable and give me a crop top and short shorts. "What the hell," I say, "these are monsters they just want to torture me." She says, "There are human monsters out there too, now change." I develop a lump in my throat and cry as they leave the room, I strip down and look at the now tattered wedding dress and cry harder. "Percy!" I moan. The woman knocks on the door; "Hurry up or else you're going out there naked!" I gulp and slip on the clothes; I look at myself in the mirror and try to make myself look as ugly as possible, but nothing works, I still look like a plaything. I walk out prepared for the worst.

They led me threw the hallway in chains to a large room with a number of humans and monsters. I'm led to a podium with a Cyclops talking, "Going for 10 000-30 000-50 000- okay now 70 000-110 000-200 000…" I hear a voice shout out "ONE-HUNDRED MILLION!" The whole room quiets and I look to see a man in his early twenties grinning. No one else says anything other than the Cyclops, "Going once-going twice-SOLD, to the young man." I hang my hand suddenly that my life isn't priceless it costs one hundred million drachmas to buy it. I'm led to another room where my chains are taken off; I rub the one wrist I can rub with my good arm but make no attempts to escape. The young man walks over, "I also bought the dress honey, and I'm sending it in to get repaired." I go in his face and slap him I make sure I get real close and say, "Don't fucking call me _honey_." He grabs my broken arm and squeezes so hard I see black dots in my vision. "I will call you whatever I want." With that he kisses me, I try struggling but he squeezes my arm harder. He finally stops and looks at me, "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention you are my bride to be." He smiles wickedly, and I feel my knees wobble, "Percy…" I say so quietly he doesn't hear me. We leave the building and pass out from pain.


End file.
